Partners
by Nathy3
Summary: One night, Sam is so overwhelmed by his feelings for Andy that he tells her he feared they would never be together.


**First ever fanfic, one-shot. Sam and Andy have been together for a little while (it could take place in S4, for example) and one night, he is so overwhelmed by his feelings for her that he tells her he feared they would never be together. It's almost dialogue only.**

**Special thanks to _svugirl_, I had the idea to write this small story following a question from her. Thanks to _rookie21_ as well for the idea of best friends.**

**Feel free to drop a review, comments, critics, I'd really appreciate. Just be understanding with my English, it is not my native language. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

><p>"I have to say McNally, I thought you'd never be mine…"<p>

"You know, deep down, I was into you since that night in the parking lot, after the Anton Hill case. And then, you supported me _so much_ when I had to kill someone for the first time. I felt you'd always be there to protect me, that is why I came to see you during the blackout. I came to see my best friend because you were by my side through everything that happened to me and I felt that if anyone could understand how I was feeling, it'd be you. I _needed_ you. You opened the door and it hit me: I _wanted_ you. Not just physically but like my soul wanted you as a whole. I was going to go all the way with you, had the lights not come back. But then Luke's call reminded me that he was the safer choice... well, I _thought_ he was. But he ended up hurting me and now, I know _you_ would never do anything to hurt me. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it..."

"Come here."

He leaned in and brought her into his arms to prove that what she just said was right. He would always be there for her, to protect her and he was showing it with this powerful and meaningful embrace.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sam drove them up to Brampton. Andy looked around, wondering why he would take her there.<p>

"Sam, where are we?"

"Let's get out of the truck."

Andy kept on looking at her surroundings, trying to see any hint of the place they were at. Suddenly, it became clear: they were in front of the remains of the building that had collapsed on her and a dead man's wife two years ago. Feeling a little unsure, she asked:

"Why are we here?"

"So... you recognize this place?"

"Yeah, how could I forget", she answered, a sad look covering her face. She had lived a nightmare that day. By entering the building trying to protect a lady, she had put her life in danger. Even worse, she had to stay there for hours with a burnt body, having to breathe the smell of death and still needing to avoid the wife to go crazy. She couldn't remember how she had managed but eventually, both of them got out of this wreck safe and sound.

The serious, low-toned voice of Sam made her mind come back into the present:

"Andy? Hey..."

"Sorry, I- I was just living this horrendous day again..."

"I know I'm sorry. But I brought you here for a reason. And hopefully, you'll feel better about this place afterwards."

Andy looked up into Sam's eyes in disbelief. He'd better have a damn good reason for making her remember her awful memories. Taking her hands in his, he said:

"Andy, on that day, you almost died. When I arrived, I was mad, _so mad_ at Shaw for letting you go in there alone. Of course, he didn't _let_ you in and you were just trying to protect that lady but I was blinded by fear... or anger... or both. The fact is, you were trapped into a collapsing building. I tried my best to keep you calm through the phone and you did a great job calming down the wife by making her talk about her husband. Anyway, when the fire-fighters came to rescue, I just couldn't wait for you to come out. The truth is I was so scared..."

Sam stopped and took a breath, fighting away the feeling of how afraid he had been back then. Andy cupped his face in her left hand and gently caressed his cheek, comforting him and encouraging him to continue talking.

"Um... I was so scared to lose you. That you'd be gone before I could tell you how I felt, even though you knew it already. I needed to say it out loud _to you_. And for a second I really thought I'd never have the opportunity to do so. This is why I brought you here today. Andy...", he paused.

"Andy, when I sometimes jokingly said that you were holding me back from going to Guns and Gangs, that I couldn't imagine my life without you, I _meant_ it. I _cannot_ live my life without you in it. You complete me, you make the good come out of me. It broke me to see you with someone else, but as long as you were happy, I was happy. The only thing in the world I care about is _your happiness_, you. You're _it_ for me Andy and I am not going to let my opportunity pass by this time."

He reached for his pocket.

"Andy McNally, would you make me the happiest man on this planet and spend the rest of your life with me?"

He waited anxiously for her to reply. Did he do this the right way? Was this the right place to ask her to marry him? Wasn't it too weird? Was... Andy's voice cut off his thoughts:

"_Yes_, Sam. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Flashing the dimples like only _he_ can, Sam put the ring he had took out of his pocket on her finger. He cupped her face into his hands and kissed her like it was the last time he'd had the chance to. And through this kiss, everything they just said to each other came flowing into their souls, uniting them forever.


End file.
